Antenna arrays, and whip antennas, and particularly those which are to be installed on vehicles, or near towers, and/or other metal objects have their impedance changed after installation. So far as I am aware, the only way that these antennas can be tuned is to measure their signal strength using a separate instrument, and then adjusting the impedance of the antenna accordingly. This may involve several trips to remote locations to adjust a transmiter, or receiver, or to check on the signal strength received.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved antenna assembly which needs no external monitoring instrument; and which assembly will indicate whether or not the antenna is properly tuned after it is installed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved antenna assembly of the above described type which is inexpensive to manufacture, rugged in its construction, and efficient in its operation.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of the preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification.